Echoes: The Best Of Pink Floyd
Title: Echoes: The Best Of Pink Floyd Artist: Pink Floyd Released: November 5, 2001 Total Length: 155:15 Label: EMI (UK), Capitol (US) Track Listing Disc One # Astronomy Domine – 4:10 (The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) # See Emily Play – 2:47 (Relics) # The Happiest Days Of Our Lives – 1:38 (The Wall) # Another Brick In The Wall (Part II) – 4:01 (The Wall) # Echoes – 16:30 (abridged) (Meddle) # Hey You – 4:39 (The Wall) # Marooned – 2:02 (abridged) (The Division Bell) # The Great Gig In The Sky – 4:39 (The Dark Side Of The Moon) # Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Sun – 5:20 (A Saucerful Of Secrets) # Money – 6:29 (The Dark Side Of The Moon) # Keep Talking – 5:57 (The Division Bell) # Sheep – 9:46 (early fade-out) (Animals) # Sorrow – 8:45 (A Momentary Lapse Of Reason) ''Disc Two'' # Shine On You Crazy Diamond – 17:32 (Combined Pts. I-VII with some guitar solos edited and parts dropped) (Wish You Were Here) # Time – 6:48 (The Dark Side Of The Moon) # The Fletcher Memorial Home – 4:07 (The Final Cut) # Comfortably Numb – 6:53 (The Wall) # When The Tigers Broke Free – 3:42 (The Final Cut) # One Of These Days – 5:15 (Meddle) # Us And Them – 7:51 (The Dark Side Of The Moon) # Learning To Fly – 4:50 (A Momentary Lapse Of Reason) # Arnold Layne – 2:52 (Relics) # Wish You Were Here (Song) – 5:20 (Wish You Were Here) # Jugband Blues – 2:56 (A Saucerful Of Secrets) # High Hopes – 6:59 (abridged) (The Division Bell) # Bike – 3:24 (The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) Info * This is criticized by hardcore Pink Floyd fans for the lack of material from More, Ummagumma, Atom Heart Mother, and Obscured By Clouds, and just as much for the truncating of "Echoes", "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" "Sheep", "Marooned", and "High Hopes". It can be argued, however, that this is geared towards casual and new fans of the band, rather than hardcore fans who already own all of Pink Floyd's albums. The album's artwork is a collage of well-known Pink Floyd images, including screenshots from music videos, LP artwork and single artwork. On the front cover there's the diver, businessman and blowing veil from Wish You Were Here, the rower and lake from The Rower, a porcelain pig and cow from Animals and Atom Heart Mother, The Division Bell heads, a plane in reference to "Learning To Fly" and a picture of the ear underwater from Meddle, and the crossed-hammers logo from The Wall. * These songs were considered for inclusion, according to James Guthrie: *"Interstellar Overdrive" (Barrett, Waters, Wright, Mason) *"Chapter 24" (Barrett) *"The Scarecrow" (Barrett) *"Careful With That Axe, Eugene" (Waters, Wright, Gilmour, Mason) *"Grantchester Meadows" (Waters) *"Atom Heart Mother Suite" (abridged) (Waters, Wright, Gilmour, Mason, Geesin) *"If" (Waters) *"Summer '68" (Wright) *"Fat Old Sun" (Gilmour) *"Alan's Psychedelic Breakfast" (Waters, Gilmour, Wright, Mason) *"Fearless" (Gilmour, Waters) *"San Tropez" (Waters) *"Breathe" (Waters, Gilmour, Wright) *"Brain Damage" (Waters) *"Eclipse" (Waters) *"Dogs" (Waters, Gilmour) *"Mother" (Waters) *"Young Lust" (Waters, Gilmour) *"Nobody Home" (Waters) *"Your Possible Pasts" (Waters) *"The Gunner's Dream" (Waters) *"Paranoid Eyes" (Waters) Category:Compilations